zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How To Not Get Killed
This man is obviously not from here and that he has read little to no articles, but most common people here have clearly advised most of us that you are not to do any of that stuff. Ammo conservation along with kill everything don't mix, along side that is be patient but also rounding corners which contradict each other. contradictions Like i have said in the beginning paragraph, this man has overlapped each of his points with things that do not add up. For example he used be patient, don't rush, and in a new area be slow and cautious, but then said in corners that you are to run around corners to face the problem. You don't do that; period. What you first do is go in and stop about arms distance from the corner with your weapon at the ready. You check behind you and in front if you can to stop any ambushes coming your way. Next you go and start side stepping in a counter clock wise fashion (without crossing your legs i might add) until you have reached a parallel position with the walls and are ready to advance again. This is and old SWAT trick to use when clearing a building or a open environment. Now to the problem of ammo conservation and kill everything. In a world where industry has gone down into the toilet and we are scavenging for most of our supplies or Pre-industrial farming to get what we need to survive, i think that we will not have access to unlimited ammo like he said in the kill everything but blatantly disregarded in ammo conservation. also with those sections when he said run away he said go into a cleared area, i disagree because if you had just cleared it you are now bringing a horde with you to a recently cleared area that is now useless to you. I would head to the nearest well built, high up building in the area and fortify it enough to hold the horde back for a while then radio (if available) for rescue giving your position to your allies and telling them the cleared route you went through to come get you to minimize casualties and maximize ammo conservation till they get to your position then have them draw the horde away with a sound device opposite of that of your cleared route and escape when they swarm the sound device. finally to a recently discovered bad idea that was not mentioned above. He mentioned in luring to backpedal out of a room, which i find a horrible idea. For you could easily walk into a ambush form behind and if you are firing a firearm alerting every zombie in the house to your position and telling them that a hundred-eighty degrees in your line of sight is open to being nibbled on just a little. plus if we are indeed in a apocalypse then there will be scattered objects across the ground everywhere not all cleaned up. the zombies don't work to clean they work to eat your tasty little giblets. you will fall if you try to back pedal even if you are trying to back pedal in a cleared area you will not be able to see behind you so you don't know which way you are going. i reconmend throwing a peice of debris against something hard to create a noise and hiding somewhere they can't see you wait till all the horde is there then going in and eliminationg them through a controlled firearm discharge attack. 16:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Section heading Table Write the second section of your page here.